galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ace Killer
Ace Killer appeared in 1972 TV series called Ultraman Ace. Ace Killer (エースキラー Ēsu Kirā), also known as Mebius Killer (メビウスキラー Mebiusu Kira) and Victory Killer (ビクトリーキラー Bikutorī Kira), is a robotic assassin from the TV series Ultraman Ace, first appearing in episode 14. Ace Killer and his variants are designed to be as strong (if not stronger) as their Ultra counterparts. Ace Killer was a creation of Yapool in an attempt to kill Ultraman Ace. By luring the Ultra Brothers onto a desolate planet and forcing Ultraman Ace to battle the choju, Barabba on Earth. Ace Killer was released and absorbed the powers and weapons of the Ultra Brothers. With their power, Yapool released a robot replica of Ultraman Ace to demonstrate Ace Killer's power. Withstanding a Metallium Ray, Ace Killer used a barrage of Ultraseven's Emerium Ray and Ultraman's Specium Ray to weaken the robot until it destroyed it with a variation of Zoffy's M87 Ray. Eventually, Ultraman Ace returned to try and rescue his brothers, but was ambushed by the powered-up Ace Killer. With the Ultra Brothers' powers, Ace Killer easily overpowered Ultraman Ace until the Ultra Brothers used the last of their energy to replenish Ultraman Ace. With their combined energy, Ultraman Ace hurled a concentrated ball of their energy (the attack known as Space Q) at Ace Killer, destroying Yapool's weapon against him and releasing his comrades. Powers and Abilities * Emerium Ray (エメリウム光線 Emeriumu Kōsen): After absorbing Ultraseven's energy, Ace Killer gained the ability to emit a yellow Emerium Ray from the red area on his forehead. Has the same strength as Ultraseven's. * Specium Ray (スペシウム光線 Supeshiumu Kōsen): After absorbing Ultraman's energy, Ace Killer gained the ability to emit a yellow Specium Ray by crossing his arms in a "+" shape. Has the same strength as Ultraman's. * Ultra Bracelet (ウルトラブレスレット Urutora Buresuretto): After stealing Ultraman Jack's Ultra Bracelet, he equips it to his left arm. Ace Killer uses it in a similar fashion as Jack when he throws it to slice foes. Ace Killer's use of the bracelet appears to match the Bracelet Bomb ability Jack's Ultra Bracelet has, as it will explode on contact with opponents then return to Ace Killer's arm. * M87 Ray (M87光線 Emu Hachi-ju Nana Kōsen): After absorbing Ultraman Zoffy's M87 energy, Ace Killer can create a large ball of M87 energy with his hands and toss it at his foes. Despite its name as "Ray", the attack reacted in a similar manner to an energy bomb. * Battle Sai: Ace Killer is equipped with a large sai, which he holds in his right hand. Can be used like a normal sai; slashing, stabbing, battery, etc. * Armored Hide: Ace Killer's body was created specifically to endure the power of Ultraman Ace's weapons, like the Metallium Ray. Attacks like these don't even cause him to flinch. * Talons: Ace Killer's left hand is armed with talons over his fingers. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Warriors Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1972 Category:Ultraman Universe